rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliation White Fang Blake Belladonna is apparently a former member of the organization known as White Fang, and broke away from the organization in the year or so before Joining Beacon Academy and being a part of Team RWBY. Her last known contact, or interaction with White Fang, was when she simply stated "Goodbye" to Adam Taurus on a train that Weiss described in The Stray, also an apparent member of White Fang. RWBY Blake Belladonna is a member of Team RWBY. Although Blake made a show of being aloof during the first night at Beacon, her enthusiastic cry of "Banzai!" with Ruby and Yang at the start of their first day in their new dormitory and her wholehearted participation in the decoration of the room suggested that she is eager to be part of a team. Yet, Weiss's hatred of the Faunus, combined with Blake's determination to prove her wrong, leads to Blake accidentally revealing that she herself is a Faunus, and in the same instant, that she was once a member of White Fang. Beacon Academy Blake Belladonna is a first year student at Beacon Academy. Relationships Adam Taurus Adam is Blake's previous partner. They have been speculated to have had romantic tensions or perhaps to have simply been acquaintances, though they are confirmed to possess a mentor-apprentice relationship. However, Blake is seen leaving Adam at the end of the "Black" Trailer. This may be due to the fact that Adam has no regard for innocent lives, as seen when he plans to detonate a bomb with the crew members still on board. Weiss Schnee Weiss is a fellow schoolmate of Blake's. Their first encounter involved Blake interrupting Weiss' scolding of Ruby and then insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However this insult may simply be a way of getting at the SDC, rather than an attack on Weiss, though the insult also had the effect of saving Ruby from being berated further by Weiss. Any trust that these two may have had between one another was shattered upon Blake accidentally implying that she is a Faunus. Blake is also annoyed at Weiss's prejudice against Faunus. Ruby Rose Ruby is a fellow schoolmate of Blake's. Their first acquaintance was brief and without direct interaction. Blake appeared indifferent to Ruby as she is seen to ignore her when the latter tries to make conversation. The two meet again however, and end up on friendly terms when they realize their shared love for literature. Blake seems to be comfortable with Ruby being leader of their team as she showed no shock or disappointment in Ozpin's choice. Yang Xiao Long Yang helped Ruby and Blake become acquainted after a somewhat awkward introduction. She believed befriending Blake was a lost cause, but Ruby stepped in and managed to make a connection. Blake later helps Yang when she was attacked by a pair of Ursi. After Yang had defeated one, Blake kills the other with a single attack. Yang jokes that she 'could have taken' it, and the two become partners. They appear to get along well, although due to Blake's silent personality, they don't talk much. Blake seems to find Yang amusing, such as at the Abandoned Temple when Yang suggests they take the "cute little pony" relic. Sun Wukong Blake first encounters Sun Wukong in Vale, and is drawn to him. Later, following her running out of Beacon, re-encounters and shares a drink with Sun Wukong. Category:Affiliation pages